Gastar la Vida
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Latinoamérica. Lo que separa los junta y los  no  de Chile nunca se escucharon más como un  sí  para Argentina. Porque la cordillera ya no es obstáculo y verse es tan fácil como respirar. Argentina/Chile.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Los diseños de Chile y Argentina pertenecen a rowein (.livejournal) y a la comunidad de latin_hetalia.

**Summary:** Latinoamérica. Lo que separa los junta y los «no» de Chile nunca se escucharon más como un «sí» para Argentina. Porque la cordillera ya no es obstáculo y verse es tan fácil como respirar. Argentina/Chile.

**»Notas:** Nombres humanos, como me he acostumbrado. José Manuel es Chile; Martín es Argentina.

**

* * *

**

**Gastar la Vida  
**

**

* * *

**

Manuel sabía que Martín no siempre tenía las mejores ideas del mundo, y de verdad que se encargaba de decírselo a menudo. Pero había veces (extrañas) en que simplemente prefería callarse.

—Te dije que se iba a ver re copado.

—… Hm.

Santiago era un mar de luces parpadeantes que se movía sin ritmo, mientras la brisa se llevaba los sonidos de la ciudad y, en ese lugar de la falda de Los Andes, sólo se oía el silencio. Y sus respiraciones.

Manuel encendió el segundo cigarrillo de la noche, y sin tardar se lo llevó a la boca. Martín lo veía con ojos tranquilos mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

(Porque le gustaba compartir esta tranquilidad con él, estar a su lado sin gritar ni discutir. Sólo compartiendo el silencio y el cigarrillo.

Sólo pensando que eran los dos).

—¿Sabés? A veces me gustaría destruir esta cosa.

Manuel soltó una bocanada de humo que se elevó hasta desaparecer y le extendió el cigarro a su compañero después de aspirar una vez más. No le gustaba el olor a humo, pero el fumar era un hábito que había adquirido sin darse cuenta.

—¿Los Andes? —preguntó, soltando por la nariz el humo que retuvo unos momentos—. ¿Por qué?

Martín se encogió de hombros, advirtiéndole de que lo que iba a decir no tenía gran impresión. El cigarro descansó entre sus dedos, pero no lo llevó a su boca.

—Siempre sentí que fue lo primero que nos separó, viste. Era una flojera a veces tener que pasar esta cosa para venir a verte.

—Nunca te pedí-

—Pero aún así —lo cortó, sin prestarle atención a las palabras del chileno, que sólo bufó por la interrupción— lo hacía, porque me gustaba estar con vos. Bueno, aún me gusta. Cuando te portas así: re bien, sin pegarme ni gritarme.

La risita que el argentino soltó a Manuel le supo tranquilidad y murmullo de sinceridad. Otro poco a buenos recuerdos.

—Pero después me pongo a pensar —prosiguió el otro, apoyándose en una roca y sin quitar la vista de la panorámica capital de Chile— que en vez de separarnos… nos une más.

—Andai'… filosófico, oye —comentó el otro, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No, en serio, Manu. Cuando éramos pendejos y te veía venir a mi casa, a verme… Yo sabía que llegar hasta allá para ti no era muy fácil, cruzar la cordillera y todo eso… Y no sé, como que me hacía apreciarte más —y ahora le sonrió, de lado.

—Ya.

Ahora fue una carcajada, pero esta vez Manuel frunció un poco el ceño. Porque no era que no le gustara hablar de estas cosas, era que le incomodaba y le hacía sentir cosas raras en el vientre.

(Y no es que no supiera que eran nervios, pero, _vamos,_ que nadie debía saberlo).

—Y sé que sentiste lo mismo todas esas veces que crucé Los Andes por vos.

_(Badum, bum, bum)._

—E-Estái' hablando weás, rusio, _en serio_.

Se miraron un par de segundos antes de que el chileno exigiera el cigarrillo de vuelta. Y que, por pura respuesta, recibiera la mano extendida (vacía) de Martín.

Frunció la boca. Pero la tomó.

—Sos un boludo, che —le recriminó de mentiras mientras lo acercaba—. Pero bueno, yo sé cuándo tus «no» son «sí». Y viceversa.

—¿No estábamos hablando de Los Andes? —le cuestionó con las cejas alzadas y las mejillas sonrosadas. (No, en serio, ese brazo ahora en su cintura no le afectaba).

Volvió a la risa fresca y natural, soltando el cigarrillo y pisándolo sin siquiera mirarlo. Manuel quiso quejarse, pero pudo callarlo antes.

(Los besos robados siempre son la mejor opción, porque Manuel no habla después).

—Entonces sí estabas prestándome atención —se rió bajo su mandíbula. Y Manuel se preguntó qué mierda lo ponía de tan buen humor a este—. Al final voy a tener compasión con la cordillera…

—¿… Por qué nos une? —dijo, sin pensar muy bien en esa pregunta.

—Es más que eso, boludo, porque yo me gastaría la vida cruzándola sólo para estar con vos. Pero ya no es obstáculo, como vos creías; ahora la paso en un dos por tres. Y puedo verte cuando se me da la gana —chasqueó la lengua y le mostró la sonrisa arrogante que le mostraba al mundo.

_(Martín le toma la mano mientras suben de a poco, con cuidado de resbalar, y gruñe por la cierta dificultad. Y le pregunta por qué no se rinde y simplemente le deja irse con los otros._

_«Porque no va a ser más impedimento algún día, Manuel, porque la voy a cruzar con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas. Así, y sólo para verte. ¿No harías lo mismo?»)_

—¿No harías lo mismo, che?

Manuel lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si lo había traído aquí sólo para decirle esas cosas. O si era tonto.

Finalmente simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose por la no-invitada fricción de sus brazos. No se valía que el corazón se le acelerara sólo por eso.

Pero al final sonrió.

—No.

Y Martín también.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Quería darle gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review en mi fic anterior de esta pareja, me sentí realmente muy bienvenida al fandom (L)

Y bueno, aquí otro fic medio viejito :D Yo realmente los amo a estos, en serio. Como dije antes: créditos a la comunidad de latin_hetalia en livejournal y a rowein por los diseños.

Gracias por leer :)

**Meli.**


End file.
